Jon is Helping
" " is the tenth episode of Goof Troop. Intro "Welcooome back!" "Welcome back to floomps" - JonTron and Egoraptor (respectively, you gash garst.) Game progress The Game Grumps continue through the final level. (I have hemorrhoids.) Discussion The episode begins with Jon telling Arin that he didn't do something he was supposed to do. Arin apologizes for this. Jon asks why he is apologizing, but does not elaborate as to what Arin said he was going to do. (It hurts to poop...) Jon admits he didn't know the barrels in the level were necessary for killing the enemies, saying, "This is probably why people call me stupid." He says it's not his fault though, because he's focusing on having fun with his friend, "Arin Danson'." The Grumps go on to create a character called Arin Dancin', a number one pop star known for his hit "Da...Dancin' ". Arin tells Jon that they don't need an extra grappling hook, but as they enter the next room it is immediately clear that they need another grappling hook. Jon is quick to call Arin out on this. Jon starts to tell Arin what he thinks the word 'irony' means, but is interrupted by Arin's burp. Jon rates it "Ten out of ten. Wouldn't listen again." He compares the rating to the Christopher Walken Contest, a contest for impersonating Christopher Walken is which the less the contestant actually sounds like Christopher Walken, the higher their score. Arin talks to an NPC to figure out what to do. Jon tells him not to talk to him, as he is a Jamaican, and Jamaicans are dangerous. "All they do is smoke ganja." Both Grumps comment on how much harder the game has gotten. They spend quite a lot of time on a perplexing puzzle. Jon alternates between helping and hindering Arin in solving it. During the puzzle, Jon starts to tell Arin about something that commonly happens in anime, but Arin interrupts him by singing part of "Tsukurimashou", or "Let's Make Something!" from the anime Azumanga Daioh. This makes Jon laugh. He soon goes back to his thought about anime, saying "You know in an anime, when the bad guy, he gets small because he's in his, like, reduced form, like they took away his gin? That's how I feel right now." This being in reference to the cold he is still suffering from. Arin mentions lightning bolts when talking about grappling hooks, saying that 'lightning bolt' sounded like 'grappling hook' in his head partly because it's about the same amount of syllables. Jon has trouble following this line of reasoning, but then concedes that "this is how the mind of a genius works." Jon and Arin throw barrels at each other in the dark in one of the rooms, and contemplate how funny it would be if Goofy thought he hit a bad guy but then discovered he had hit his son instead. Quotes "Why you talking to the Jamaicans, there dangerous, all they do is smoke danjuh, alright".- Jon (Arin laughs). "Fuck you am out".- Jon "Is that you max"- Arin in goofys voice (Jon laughs). "Max i found the bad guy, Dad that was me, max has a fucking concussion".- Jon Outro Jon: "Next time on Game Grumps: OH!" Category:Episodes Category:Goof Troop Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes